Adeus
by Jayne Silver
Summary: Meu amor permanecia. Ilusório, desesperado, odiado por mim mesma. Esse amor torturante que me faz sofrer, sabendo que jamais será correspondido... Shortfic pós HBP.


**Adeus**

"_Eu pensei que você fosse diferente. Pensei que fosse digno da fama que carrega, possuidor de um caráter condizente a seu título... Mais uma vez me enganei, deixei meu coração se apaixonar pela figura que minha mente havia idealizado: o herói escolhido, não o garoto prepotente que realmente é._

_Cresci ouvindo seu nome, deixando minha imaginação fluir conforme ouvia sua história. A sabia melhor que a de minha família, melhor que os primeiros feitiços e poções que aprendi... Jamais esquecerei a primeira vez que o vi. No Expresso de Hogwarts, procurando uma cabine com seus amigos. Amigos que não tem a menor graça ou classe._

_Escolhi pertencer à Grifinória, pensando que me notaria por perto. Espreitava na biblioteca, assistia aos treinos e jogos de quadribol, até fazia parte daquele fã-clube de perdedores e você nunca, sequer por um segundo, notou minha presença. Tentei te esquecer, começar novamente, mas meu coração já lhe pertencia. Não havia volta. Não houve volta..._

_Sofri ao vê-lo sofrer, senti raiva –até mesmo ódio- daquelas que ganhavam sua atenção, mandei presentes... E nem mesmo um olhar, um sorriso agradecido que fosse. Nada. Em minha mente infantil você me notaria caso eu saísse com alguém, ficaria enciumado e se declararia. Então minha vida se tornaria o conto de fadas que eu merecia... Idéias estúpidas de uma criança ingênua._

_Comecei a sair com outros garotos, abandonei o fanatismo exagerado, abracei a popularidade, mas nunca consegui supera-lo. Nunca consegui esquece-lo, apesar de tornar-me mais forte com o passar do tempo. A dor de vê-lo acompanhado daquela garota Corvinal foi tanta que resolvi agir assim que vi uma oportunidade. A melhor delas foi no Expresso de Hogwarts, quando o vi acompanhado da escória... E você me ignorou._

_Foi nessa época que percebi o quão cheio de si você é, mas ao menos sabia meu nome... E não o esqueceu com o passar do tempo, apesar de me evitar e ignorar constantemente. Ser reconhecida foi minha maior vitória. Ter sua atenção, suas palavras voltadas para mim pelos segundos que fossem, me deixavam eufórica, sem ar, nas nuvens..._

_Eu precisava tê-lo para mim. Precisava estar em seus braços, despentear ainda mais seus cabelos, correr meus dedos pela sua cicatriz, desvendar boatos... Eu estava apaixonada e você me ignorava. Não queria ser aproveitar de uma garota indefesa, mais uma virtude... Mas eu realmente precisava de você._

_Vi uma oportunidade nas poções de amor, mas de uma forma ou outra você descobriu. Provavelmente sua amiguinha sangue-ruim, empinando o distintivo de monitora para xeretar a vida dos outros deve ter descoberto e lhe contado, ou não sei o que houve. O que eu sabia era que você não a tomara, não ligava para mim, levara uma perdedora completa para a festa..._

_Comecei a me precipitar, a procura de algum método desesperado de obter sua atenção, mas não adiantou. Àquela época você começou a sair com a ruiva. O que ela tem que eu não tinha? Uma penca de irmãos? Um cofre vazio no Gringotes? Sardas horrorosas e o cabelo mal cuidado? Isso eu não era, não teria e não me sujeitaria. Por que trocar uma jovem sangue-puro com cofres recheados de galeões, pele impecável e cabelos extremamente brilhantes por aquela Weasley?_

_A cada segundo que os via juntos sentia ódio. Um ódio tão forte que me impedia de pensar ou agir racionalmente. Não tinha fome, não tinha sono, não conseguia me concentrar ou queria estar com outros garotos. Apenas você, o único que me desprezava. Meu amor permanecia, ilusório, desesperado, odiado por mim mesma. Esse amor torturante que me faz sofrer, sabendo que jamais será correspondido..._

_Não posso mais suportar. Vê-lo em minha lembrança já me causa tanta dor quanto não vê-lo. Coisas aconteceram, mas nada mais me preocupa. Dumbledore se foi, Hogwarts em breve não mais abrirá e não poderei estar perto de você novamente, e o pior: sei que estará com outra garota e nem ao menos se lembrará quem sou, quem fui... Meu coração não tem volta, é inteiramente seu, e por isso devo me livrar dele..._

_Eternamente sua,_

_Romilda Vane"_

Harry terminou de ler aquelas palavras sentindo um peso enorme tomar sua consciência. Procurou a garota que lhe entregara aquela carta na chegada do trem a Londres. Sabia que eram palavras finais e não poderia agüentar a culpa do suicídio de uma garota louca... Alguém lhe informou que Romilda não descera do Expresso Hogwarts e em segundos o garoto adentrava a locomotiva uma última vez.

'Você veio' A voz trêmula da garota sentada ao fundo de uma cabine ao fundo do trem chegou aos ouvidos de Potter como uma música de triunfo. Ainda havia chances de convence-la a não fazer aquilo.

'Não faça isso, Romilda. Não vale a pena...' Harry se aproximou dela ainda ofegante, tomando sua varinha e segurando gentilmente suas mãos.

'Vale mais a pena do que você pensa, Potter. Eu não posso suportar...'

Sem pensar, Harry aproximou-se e envolveu-a em um beijo leve. Sua intenção era fazer a garota desistir daquela idéia absurda, e se para isso tivesse de fingir gostar dela, se tivesse de atura-la por algum tempo, o faria. Mas o que era para ser um beijo leve o deixou de ser poucos segundos após seu início. Havia paixão por parte da garota e a intensidade aumentava de uma forma nova para Potter, que nunca havia chegado a tanto com Ginny.

Ele precisava parar, mas era apenas um garoto... Controlar seus impulsos não era nada fácil, ainda mais com mãos ágeis deslizando por suas costas, parando no cós da calça jeans e escorregando lentamente para a parte frontal desta. Girou no banco, fazendo Romilda deitar-se e ficando proximamente sobre ela, sem parar de beija-la.

'Ainda está pensando em se matar?' Harry murmurava enquanto abria cuidadosamente os botões da blusa da garota, que brincava com o botão de sua calça e sorria.

'Me matar? Lógico que não...' Romilda puxou Harry e o beijou mais uma vez e, deslizando suas mãos para os bolsos frontais da calça do garoto, puxou sua varinha e comprimiu-a em seu baixo ventre. 'Eu nunca pensei nisso.'

Beijou-o mais uma vez, murmurando as duas últimas palavras que ele ouviria em vida, empurrou-o ao chão, sentou-se novamente, arrumou suas roupas e cabelo, caminhou até a porta da cabine e sorriu, antes de voltar à Plataforma e sumir na multidão.

'Adeus, meu amor.'


End file.
